


Nico is a sobbing mess

by sarsaint



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Hugs, Ice Cream, M/M, will-bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarsaint/pseuds/sarsaint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico finds out that Will is cheating on him and goes to Leo for comfort.</p><p>Small one-shot. First one-shot. Idk if it's the worst one-shot. I hope not...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nico is a sobbing mess

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of homework that I don't want to do.  
> Anyway, I've always wanted to post something on this site so here goes nothing! I really do hope you enjoy :-)

When Nico first came out to Hazel, she was a bit surprised, but she didn't seem to mind, and Nico was immensely grateful. But Hazel was a bit bothered by the fact that he was dating Will. 

"Hey, I've been thinking, you and Leo have been hanging out a lot lately." Hazel paused to take a sip of her lemonade. "And, um, I couldn't help but notice that you look really-"  
"Hazel, I have a boyfriend. And his name is Will. And I really like him" said Nico from the other side of the restaurant table.  
Hazel and Nico were out to have lunch at Nico's favorite restaurant in New Rome, but Hazel just had to ruin his mood.  
"Honestly, I don't know why you like him so much" mumbled Hazel just loud enough for Nico to hear.  
Nico rolled his eyes.  
"No, seriously" said Hazel. "I mean, what kind of Apollo kid can't even sing? Like, the guy is tone deff. Fine, maybe he can play the guitar so good I get tears in my eyes just thinking about it. And maybe he did inherit a lot of his father's looks."  
Nico smirked.  
Hazel frowned. "Nico, he's not good for you."  
Nico clenched his hands into fists. "Hazel, I've told you many times before and I will tell you once again-"  
"He's cheating on you."  
Nico's fists suddenly unclenched. He scrunched up his eyebrows. "What?"  
Hazel looked at the floor. "I shouldn't have said that."  
Nico stood from his seat and glared at his younger sister.  
Hazel looked up at her brother's eyes. "I saw him with someone around two months ago and I didn't say anything because I thought I had it wrong but..."  
"But what?"  
"But yesterday..."  
Nico clenched his jaw in anger. He felt a hand on his arm.  
"Oh please don't do anything rash-"  
But it was too late. Nico shoved Hazel's hand away and shadow-traveled to where he knew Will would be. 

 

Nico appeared right behind Will, who was in the middle of treating a patient who seemed to have a severely infected arm.  
"And I'll just get the ambro- ga! Gods, babe, don't do that!"  
Nico glared at Will and Will raised an eyebrow.  
"Um, what's up? You seem angry."  
"Are you cheating on me?"  
Will looked a bit shocked. "Are you seriously asking me that right here, in the infirmary, in front of a patient?"  
"Yes. Now answer the question."  
"Babe, I'm not-"  
"Don't call me that. It's annoying."  
"Well, asking questions like the one you asked in front of a bunch of people is also annoying!"  
Nico was getting angry. "Just answer the godsdamned question!"  
"No, Nico-"  
Nico laughed. "Gods. I can't believe it. You're lying, Will. It's written all over your face."  
Will frowned but didn't say anything back.  
"The ambrosia..."muttered the sick patient. Will reached for the ziplock filled with ambrosia but Nico grabbed hold of it before Will could and he threw it hard on to the patient's lap.  
He turned to Will. He could feel the shadows of the room slowly curling around his feet.  
"Listen, it was just a one time thing and-"  
"I thought you said that you would never do anything to hurt me. This hurts, Will."  
Will still didn't say anything back, so Nico stormed out. 

 

He didn't want to go to Hazel. He didn't want to tell her that she was right about Will. He didn't really want to go to anyone. Anyone other than Leo.  
Nico rubbed at his eyes to stop them from stinging, but it only made it worse. He needed a hug. And he knew that Leo was the best at those. 

When Leo heard a knock at the door, he was sure it was Piper coming to check on him again. He was really surprised to find Nico standing outside the Bunker, wet-eyed and red-nosed.  
"Death Breath?"  
"Can I have a hug?"asked Nico, his voice cracking. Leo melted inside.  
"Of course, honey" he said, and rapped his arms around the sobbing boy. "Let it all out, Nico. Let it all out."

He'd been crushing on Nico for about six months. It started around a month after Calypso left him to "explore the world". And Leo was secretly happy that Nico finally ended things with Will, though seeing Nico all sad and heart broken made him ache.  
After Nico pulled away, he went and sat crossed legged on one of Leo's metal desks.  
Leo remembered the day that Piper came and slept over in Bunker 9, trying to cheer him up. Ice cream had helped. So he got ice cream. 

Nico was a mess. He told Leo what happened, sobbing over his ice cream.  
Leo was rubbing Nico's back reassuringly.  
"A-and...and I didn't even shadow-travel b-because I...I wanted to give him a ch-chance to come after me. H-he didn't c-come after me..."  
Leo could hear his heart break in half.  
Nico swallowed a big spoonful of ice cream. "I'm worthless. He would hang out with a guy with an infection spreading rapidly through his arm rather than try and get me back."  
Nico scooped a giant chunk of ice cream and tried fitting it in his mouth. Half of it just dropped back into the container.  
All Leo wanted to do was kiss him, even if his nose was runny and his eyes were puffy and his mouth had way more ice cream in it than it could handle.  
"You're not worthless, Ghost King. You're the Ghost King! And also, Will is dumb. I mean, what kind of Apollo kid doesn't know how to sing?"  
Nico somehow managed to swallow what he had in his mouth and he sighed. "That's what Hazel said."  
Leo looked at the beautiful boy and he gave him another hug. "I'm no good with words, so..."he whispered in Nico's ears. Nico had started to cry again, but that time it was softer. He pulled away a bit, just enough to see Leo's face, and without thinking about it, kissed him with all he had. 

Leo knew that Nico didn't mean it. And inside, he felt like hell. But that didn't matter. All that mattered was cheering Nico up. And Leo told himself that that was okay.


End file.
